


snickers.txt

by bastian07



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Candy, F/M, Sex, snickers (candy bar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastian07/pseuds/bastian07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The purple rabbit robot gets addicted to Snickers, and moves into Mike's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	snickers.txt

You slog your way up the stairs in your apartment complex, grocery bags in hand. As you finally reach the peak, you push open your door and squeeze yourself inside, closing it after you with your foot. As you put down the bags, you reach for the light switch and flip it, illuminating the hallway. You shuffle your shoes off your feet, neatly placing them together as you hang up your coat on its rack. You yawn and stretch, several of your joints popping in unison at being strung taut.

As the yawn ends, you pick your bags back up and head into your abyss-black living room; luckily for you, you know this room like the back of your hand as you manoeuvre between the recliner and the table, sitting down into your couch. You let out a sigh, bringing the bags between your legs as you inhale and exhale with your mouth, practically sinking into your seat in relaxation. You hear slight rummaging, until cold hands trace your jawline, going down to your chest to embrace you from behind. "You're home." a female voice whispers into your ear.

"Management has cut into my pay due to losing a certain animatronic. I told them I was held at gunpoint, and that masked thieves ran off with it. They bought it, I think."

"Good." she states coldly.

"I'll still be making enough to cover my expenses, however."

"I see. The deal is still on then." she replies sultrily, walking around the couch in the pitch black darkness, the only thing you can hear being her footsteps in the soft carpet. Suddenly you feel the bag between your knees shift, and one of your feet are lifted from the floor. Your sock is pulled off as the sound of plastic unwrapping is the only warning before something cold and sticky is pressed into your foot. You feel the goopy stick being driven under the soles of your feet, the cold mess making it feel like you've got new skin on your feet.

You reach over to turn on your desk lamp, and flick the switch on its wire. The room is lit up, and you see Bonnie sitting on the floor, tongue sticking out of her mouth as she looks up to you for a split second before licking your sole. You flinch at the sensation, her warm tongue drawing circles on your foot as she laps up the melted chocolate. The display is incredibly arousing, and you can't suppress a boner as she starts gasping with every long drawn out lick.

She draws shapes on your foot with her tongue as she begins drooling a mix of spittle and chocolate down your sole, her wet lips coming up to suck your toes into her mouth, tickling you slightly as she slurps the thick layer of chocolate away. You shiver as she sensually slurps herself on your toes, licking off any and all chocolate goo. You look down on her half-lidded her eyes, her face bearing an expression of pleasure as she eagerly spit shines your foot. Eventually, she seems to have gotten all of it away, and she pops off of your foot. Yet, her visage tells you that she isn't even close to done.

She reaches up to your waist, undoing your belt as she slides your pants off your legs one at a time. Your erection springs to attention as your underwear slides with your trousers, completely stiff and poking into the air. She flashes a wry smile, as she drags the previous snickers bar from your foot, up your thigh and onto your crotch, letting the bar rest against your boner. "Don't let it fall." she commands, to which you nod carefully as to not break your promise prematurely.

She grabs your foot once more, pushing her tongue flat against it as she slowly drags her face up your leg. You sit as still as you possibly can, intensely focusing on not dropping the bar from its balance point. She smiles around her tongue as she nears your thigh, the sensation of her spit wetting your limb making your dick even harder. Soon she's upon your crotch, and she smiles as she grabs hold of both the bar and your dick in one hand, lining both of the sticks up neatly.

She slowly runs her tongue over your frenulum, switching between the chocolate and your cock as she swivels her tongue across both of them repeatedly. One second she's licking you, and then suddenly she wraps her lubricated lips around your member and the snickers, at the same time. She shifts her hands to your thighs, looking up at you as she twitches her ears, her body language gesturing to you as the corners of her mouth curve up into a smile. You get the hint, and slide your hands around the base of her cold metal ears as you push her down on you gently but insistently.

Sliding down your length, she suddenly stops you by resisting with her head. You stop your pushing, and she slowly begins nibbling the chocolate bar to pieces, even with your dick in her mouth! Her teeth barely touch you, and when they do it sends tingles of pleasure down your member. Soon there's a mess of caramel, tiny crunchy crumbs of peanut and nougat chocolate covering your cock, though you're sure it won't be for long. She shoots you a glance once more, indicating for you to continue her descent.

You abide her, and pull her down onto your groin, her face making contact with your crotch as you hilt yourself in the warm and wet embrace of her mouth, the snickers bar broken down into tiny pieces and covering you as she licks you around your member, swallowing down parts of the chocolate and your cock at the same time. You pull her up by her ears, the feeling of the crunchy peanut and the texture of her tongue overstimulating your prick as her mouth slides along it, taking layer after layer of chocolate with her.

You continue the slow back and forth for a while, her eyes closed at the pleasure and taste of both your dick and the snickers. You lean your head backwards, pushing her gently along and helping her raise her head. During all of this, her tongue practically grabs your cock and tightens around it, squeezing it like a hand and milking you repeatedly. You pick up the pace, pushing her face into your groin continuously as spit flies from her lips. She deepthroats you as your dick is sucked clean, squeezing her lips around your member to make it swell up from all of the blood being pushed into it.

Suddenly your balls churn and tighten themselves against your body as semen begins flowing out your member in streams, filling her mouth with a mix of chocolate and jizz as she swallows it all down, gulping loudly after every spurt. You don't cum for long, and you eventually pull her off your now spit-polished prick, not a trace of chocolate nor cum on it as she licks her chops and smiles up at you. She supports herself on your thigh as she climbs up into your lap, your still-hard erection standing between both of your bodies.

Bonnie grabs another Snickers from the grocery bag, unwrapping it before continuing. She makes eye contact, and goes from the docile look before to the more usual murder machine glance she had before all this. She maintains her stare as she puts the chocolate bar to your mouth, and you open your lips before having it placed comfortably between them. She mirrors your actions, and stares into your eyes as she slowly gnaws the candy bar in her, slowly making her way towards your mouth, every crunchy sound of peanuts breaking making her pupils flash. She eventually reaches your mouth, and you open slightly wider as you feel her tongue reach into your mouth to pull at the stick in it. Her eyes close as she tastes both you and the chocolate, and her kissing has gotten your boner to grow impossibly hard.

Keeping your mouths interlocked, you grip her by the hips, lifting her up as you position your prick by her opening. She squeaks into your mouth as you push her down on you, spearing her as fluids drip down to your crotch from her impossibly wet pussy. You intensify your make out while keeping her still on your cock, letting her get used to you. Soon you lift her up, her tunnel tightening on you as you drag your dick through her. You pull out until just your tip is in, and she stops your make-out to reach down and grab a new snickers bar, hastily unwrapping it as you hold her there. She puts one half inside your mouth, and then closes her own lips around the rest of it, before nodding to you again.

You push her down, and the force makes the chocolate break in her mouth, her squeak muffled by having her mouth being so full. She quickly brings herself to your mouth, forcing her tongue through your lips as you lightly bounce her on your member. She combs through your mouth with her tongue, licking everywhere inside your interior until you're unsure of whether or not the spit in your mouth is yours. You pick up the pace as she begins moaning into your mouth, chocolate and spittle mixing tastily as you spear her over and over. You jam yourself inside of her to the hilt every time, her pussy spilling juice all over the couch like a waterfall of sexual fluids.

You're drenched in sweat, her erotic mouth cleaning making your prick pulse with hardness as you two go through several bars of chocolate, your hot and wet lovemaking continuing throughout the night. Every time she reaches down for a new Snickers, her eyes flash back to her previous self, and you have to wonder if she's even mind broken or just playing along. You don't pay it much attention though, gripping her by her waist as you feel your second orgasm looming. She seems to on the verge as well, your thrusting interrupting her moaning with every stab into her deep interior.

Soon she squeaks into your mouth, biting softly into your lower lip as she gushes fluids around you, her body echoing her contractions repeatedly during her orgasm. You never relent in your thrusting however as you begin bringing her down HARD onto your prick, intent on getting off inside of her. Soon your balls signal the arrival of your cum again by just a twitch, and you hilt yourself inside of her for good as you finally ejaculate in her, filling up her insides with your gooey release. Her eyes roll up into her head as the pleasure from being filled so thoroughly overwhelms her as she almost falls backwards, before you catch her behind her shoulders with your arms, hugging her to your chest as you continue to spurt inside of her.

Your orgasm eventually calms down, and you both sit there panting in each other's embrace. You look around the room as you relax, and you notice that you've only emptied one of the grocery bags. You smile as she meets your gaze, planting a kiss on your lips as she reaches over and flicks the light switch, a single giggle signalling that this night is far from over.


End file.
